


Gamble

by havocthecat



Category: Farscape
Genre: Con Artists, Escapes, F/F, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiana and Sikozu plan a rescue - and the best cons Chiana has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/10086.html). Written for [](http://redstarrobot.livejournal.com/profile)[**redstarrobot**](http://redstarrobot.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of 'Noranti/Chiana/Sikozu? With a confidence game?' Don't know how well I got it, but I did give it a try, anyway.

"Hey, buddy," says Chiana, leaning over the bar at some moron who'd been leering for the past half-arn. "What's your poison?" Her shirt's low-cut tonight. It's a new one, and pretty. Sikozu'd bought it for her, telling her it was for the job. She'd watched Chiana trying it on, making suggestions in that sharp, biting voice of hers, with hard eyes watching Chiana's every move. Chiana's no dummy; she knows that look, whether it's with hard eyes or soft, and after she'd slipped into the pants that went with it, she'd straightened up, sauntered right over to Sikozu, and planted her hands on her shoulders. When she'd leaned in, ready to snap right back and kiss the annoying smirk off her face, Noranti'd busted in and interrupted.

So now, here she was, pretending she cared about a bunch of sad drunks in a pathetic bar as they poured out their miseries to her, but really, she'd just been waiting. "Hey," said the Peacekeeper. He was an officer, and on the right ship, so being a moron made him _just_ her type. "The strongest drink you've got. Make it a double."

"Whatever you want, mister," says Chiana, pulling a bottle out from under the counter. She makes a show of it, tossing the bottle a couple of times, to distract him from the fact that she's dosing his drink with Noranti's favorite drugs. She sets the bottle down on the bar with a thump, and slides the glass across the wooden surface. "You wanna pay now, or open up a tab?"

"I believe I'll cover this gentleman's tab tonight," says Sikozu, sliding onto the next stool. She's looking good tonight too, wrapped in something orange and clinging, and while she may look mean enough that she could eat anyone there for lunch and spit out the bones, she looks good enough that they all eye her and think she might be worth the trouble.

Chiana just eyes her warily, pretends not to know her. "Whatever," she says, as the Peacekeeper reaches out and snags his drink into his fist. "I don't care who pays for it, as long as I get my credits."

Sikozu makes a show of insulting her with a lousy tip. It's not like it's work for Chiana to glare. Ten more monens, this guy'll be feeling the alcohol and the drugs, and Sikozu'll cozy him upstairs, into her rented bed. She and Noranti can strip him down, get his valuables and his access codes, and he'll wake up in the morning, naked and without a damn clue how he spent the last night, or who he spent it with.

By then? By then the three of them will have busted into the Command Carrier, gotten the rest of Moya's crew out, and they'll be safe at home, starbursting away. Maybe Stark won't be nuts when they get him out this time, but Chiana wouldn't bet on it. The fact that she, Noranti, and Sikozu run the best cons she's ever seen? _That_ she'd put credits on.

\--end--


End file.
